


Push On Your Radiance

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, First Meetings, Friendship, Light Angst, Lonely Yuri, Seafoam Prompt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: So here he was, storming along the stoney beach and waving his arms around as he lectured his dorm mates in his head and attempted to think of an excuse that would get him off of this stupid rock when he saw it.The distorted silhouette of a person, perched on the rocks overlooking the water. But it didn’t exactly look human, nor was it obviously anything besides a human. The full moon appeared to reflect off the body, making them appear to shimmer like the water below them. Whatever it was, it was stunning and beautiful and Guang Hong found himself compelled towards it without so much as transferring the action from his brain to his feet.





	Push On Your Radiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> This is based on the amazing @d2diamonds prompt Seafoam:
> 
> Yuri has been cursed to be seafoam for as long as he remembers. Forever crashing up on the shore to touch the land that he once ran and laughed along. For hundreds of years, he has done nothing but wish he could return home. Angry at the one who cursed him, angry at himself for allowing it to happen, angry at those who never came to rescue him.  
> During a full moon, when the light of the moon goddess shines down upon the sleeping world, Yuri is able to take his human shape, and sit upon the rocks on the shore. Still made of foam and seawater, he glows ethereally in the moonlight.  
> It is on such a night when he is discovered …

The [original prompt](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/post/171237794331/d2diamond-d2diamond-welcome-to-the-yuri) along with it's pretty art <3

* * *

 

Guang Hong already hated it here and it had only been two weeks. His parents had decided he needed a better education when it came to controlling his powers and thus he was shipped off to this godforsaken island for “training”.

The problem of course being that so far in the two weeks he has been here, has barely done what he would consider "learning". Going to lectures on materialisation techniques is interesting enough although it was something Guang Hong had never really struggled with. Working with Leo in his study of shape-shifting which was not going well for either of him considering the day he spent as baby bear. Every night spent cleaning his groups dorm room when they somehow manage to trash it. 

The most interesting thing that he has been able to participate in so far has been his mandatory  radiance study classes. In their most recent class they were allowed to experiment in pushing their own radiance on other’s, it went... as well as can be expected for a beginner’s class.

This frustration with having to peel the goopy substance of what used to be oranges before someone attempted to “wield” them and instead made them disappear and then five minutes later, slam down on their floor and spatter. Why this particular job was Guang Hong’s to clean up, he would honestly never know but he did and afterwards he decided he needed to go for a walk before he used his powers to destroy everyone else’s beds besides his own. 

So here he was, storming along the stoney beach and waving his arms around as he lectured his dorm mates in his head and attempted to think of an excuse that would get him off of this stupid rock when he saw it. 

The distorted silhouette of a person, perched on the rocks overlooking the water. But it didn’t exactly look human, nor was it obviously anything besides a human. The full moon appeared to reflect off the body, making them appear to shimmer like the water below them. Whatever it was, it was stunning and beautiful and Guang Hong found himself compelled towards it without so much as transferring the action from his brain to his feet.  

“H-hello?” Guang Hong stuttered out, the creature was most definitely a person, a naked boy to be in fact but they were not whole, he could feel the magic pressing against him the closer he drew to the rocks. 

The creature whipped around to stare, wide-eyed at Guang Hong who shrank back slightly from the piercing and aggressive eyes that almost appeared devoid of comprehension until it’s head tilted to the side and a wicked, toothy smile spread across its face. 

“Hello old friend, so nice of you to come to mock and tease me. What the hell do you want now?” Its voice, unlike its body, was completely and utterly human. Emotive, teasing and lilted in a kind of sadness that seemed to stretch on in the eyes that glanced over Guang Hong’s surprised face. “Wait… who are you?” The face and voice morphed rapidly from one of disdain to bewilderment as it  _ laughed. _ It wasn’t like a usual laugh, instead of gargled and bubbled as if the creature were underwater. 

“I-I’m Guang Hong… who… or what, are you?” The magical pressure seemed to increase when he spoke, making Guang Hong’s head throb and his hand twitch, desperately wanting to express his own push to relieve some of the weight but too scared of what it might do to the seemingly flimsy form in from of him.

“Who am I? It’s been a long time since I had to consider an answer to that question. I used to be one called Yuri Plisetsky but I cannot recall a time when that was last true, now I am more a part of the ocean then myself, although that is definitely  _ not  _ of my own choosing.” As  _ Yuri _ reflected, watching the waves lap at the rock he was sat upon, his voice seemed to gargle more, consume more of the moisture in the air around them as if he was drawing the water into him in anguish or maybe comfort?

“How… what happened to you, if you  _ used _ to be human, what turned you into this?” Guang Hong gestured to the boys entire existence, flushing slightly when he received an eye-roll in response. 

“ _ How _ I came to be barely matter’s any more as long as  _ you _ are useful.” Yuri stood up from the rock, forcing Guang Hong to avert his eyes to avoid being fronted with the full half-transparent front of the boy. “You are studying, aren’t you? You can undo this.” 

The pressure was getting to be too much for Guang Hong, he knew if he didn’t press back soon it was going to make him pass out (let’s pretend it would be the first time that happened). “Stop, please.” Guang Hong whispered as Yuri stilled a few feet away from him, looking almost concerned at the flushed cheeks, slightly shaking form in front of him.

“What’s up with you?” Yuri’s more human voice break the pressure filled silence in Guang Hong’s ears and he looked up to met startlingly emerald eyes. 

“You radiance is too much, pull it back, I don’t want to push you.” Guang Hong mumbled out, confused to see the almost normality in Yuri’s eyes that had not been present a few minutes ago. 

“What, what the fuck are you talking about. I’m  _ foam _ , I shouldn’t have radiance anymore...” Yuri’s eyebrows crushed together in confusion as his eyes flickered from Guang Hong’s panting form to his own gold-tinted silhouette. 

“Wait… no one has ever felt it before?” Guang Hong’s voice was small as he attempted to remember something, it was nagging desperately at the back of his mind just out of reach. 

“No! Not that I have met that many people when I can only take this form during a full moon but literally, I am not that stupid!  _ Foam _ should  _ not _ have radiance, Guang Hong.” Yuri was irate, gesturing wilding at his own body and looking at Guang Hong with a face he was fairly sure could be summed up as “ _ da fuck?!” _

“Wait!” Guang Hong screamed as Yuri took a step away from him in concern and the colour drained from his green eyes. He had no idea why it was going to work but if he managed to stay conscious for the push he was fairly sure it might just pull Yuri back into his complete form. “Yuri… I need you to walk towards me but um, slowly.”

“Ahh, I don’t know what kind of thing you think is going on here but like-”

“Urgh, no you idiot. Just do it,  _ please _ .” Guang Hong struggled to breath as Yuri took a step, followed soon by another, in Guang Hong’s direction. Yuri looked extremely apprehensive but Guang Hong felt the wave of excitement ripple through him when the green returned to the eyes with the first step, the second one pulled a pink tint from Yuri’s cheeks as if it had simply just bloomed there. 

Yuri obviously couldn’t see his own face and therefore he was still completely clueless as to what Guang Hong wanted from him or expected to happen if they touched. As Yuri took another step, the push dragging Guang Hong’s eyelids down like it wanted to push him into darkness but he fought his, digging his nails into his palms to distract himself.

Yuri lifted his hand than, his skin had turned from the ugly reflective haze to a pale, white, dusted in freckles. He marvelled at it before looking up at the struggling Guang Hong, Yuri’s blonde straddles of damp hair flopping in front of his face as his mouth opened wide in shock. 

“Hurry up, Yuri.” Guang Hong growled through gritted teeth as Yuri was yanked from his disbelief and propelled forward into Guang Hong. They didn’t really hug or really touch, Yuri pressed his forehead into Guang Hong’s shoulder, body slumping against his chest as Guang Hong gasped for breath, the push beating down on him completely dissipating when Yuri’s form went limp against him. 

“Yuri!” Guang Hong yelped when the now naked human body collapsed onto Guang Hong, propelling him painfully into the stoney sand of the beach. 

Guang Hong laid Yuri’s head down on his thigh and struggled out of his jacket so he would have something to cover him up with. “You should never reject someone more powerful than, idiot. Well not in a way that was this harsh.” The curse was a powerful one, there was a possibility whoever put it on the body hadn’t even known they had done it, ones like those are easy to dispel if you have people who need you, people who take care of you because they won’t feel the push so fully. It’s somewhat of a repellant curse, a punishment for heartbreak that is quickly fixed when you have someone waiting for you on your first full moon.

… But if you don’t, your push get’s stronger until it’s so bad that people are generally repelled by your mere existence and cannot possibly withstand your approach but Guang Hong had always been a giving person. Yuri just seemed so lonely,  _ grumpy _ and a total sass but… genuinely lovely. Guang Hong carded his fingers through the damp hair that stuck to Yuri’s neck, a peaceful calm written on his face. 

Guang Hong wasn’t sure if he would stay here, if he would pass all his classes. If he would get a handle on his own power’s but he knew one thing. He would never let there be a time were this could happen to Yuri again and Guang Hong wouldn’t be there to catch him on that first full moon and pull him out of it again.

* * *

 

Come jabber and say hi on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3 and if you likes my things I got around to getting a [coffee buy me things ](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/zsAtR9k/)\- if you want to you can do that to <3 and check out my [original stories](https://sarahwriters27.tumblr.com/), separate from my fandom heart <3


End file.
